Type
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Patrick Jane is known for having devious plans that help others. What happens when he figures out Cho's secret? What will he do to 'help' the younger man? Slash. M for reason.
1. Secret

I own nothing. Slash. Mentions of abuse. Sexual content. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Cho," Patrick said walking into the elevator, "Heading home?"

"Yes," I said barely glancing at him.

Patrick nodded his head a few times before leaning forward and pressing the stop button. I continued to stare forward for awhile until I finally turned my head and stared at the faux-psychic.

Instead of saying anything the blond just gave me his usual smile. He had some plan going on in his mind. Not that him planning was anything new. Usually he didn't involve me though.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"Just thinking," Patrick said smiling

Continuing to stare at Patrick I saw the smile slip for a second before it was back. That told me that whatever this was about was something he thought was important. Since not a lot of things ever seemed important to him I knew I should listen.

As much as I thought of Patrick as a friend of sorts sometimes I wasn't sure of him. One day he was going to do something to get himself to killed and I knew he wasn't going to stop until he did.

Then there was the whole thing with Lisbon. Was he purposefully ignoring that they were in love? Or did he really not see it? No, that man wasn't dumb enough not see it.

"Are you gay?" Patrick said cutting my thoughts off.

"Wh-What?" I uncharacteristically stuttered out.

Patrick stared at me seriously for a moment before sighing. He didn't really seem to know where to go now that he had asked. Of course he came into this without thinking things through.

When did Patrick Jane ever think things through though? No, he had an idea and he went with it. Sadly this time it had to involve me. Had to involve something I had kept hidden.

I had done everything to keep anyone from knowing the fact that I was gay. Half of the time I had myself convinced that I was straight. It didn't take long for me to see an attractive guy and have that world crash down.

"Kimball," Patrick said softly.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I'm gay."

"You were just faking it whenever you were with a girl."

"Yes."

Patrick let out a soft sigh. I hated whenever he got that look in his eyes. It was like he was disappointed in me. Honestly I couldn't tell if it was because I had just come out to him or because I hadn't done it before.

It didn't matter though. I knew better then to act on my feelings. After all these years I could still remember what it felt like whenever someone had the slightest thought of me being gay.

The beatings I had taken as a kid made me realize it would be better if no one knew. Right now I knew there would be no point in lying to the man in front of me. At least now I knew everything he did.

"Why are you lying?" Patrick asked shaking his head.

"Not lying," I said calmly, "Just not doing anything about it."

"Kimball, you can't hide this."

"I have since I was ten."

"Not anymore. You can't hide this anymore, Kimball."

"Why?"

As we stood there I could feel the frustration radiating off of him, but there was nothing he could do. I had kept this side hidden for so long and I wasn't willing to let it out.

"I'm only going to say this once," Patrick said staring at me, "I'm not going to let you run away."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I lost my wife. The person I loved more then anything. I gave myself a chance though and you're not even giving yourself that. Kimball, I don't know what happened. I doubt I really want to know, but you have to let it go. You're letting this…Whatever destroy you. Why?"

"It's safer."

"Safer? What do you mean?"

Looking away from Patrick I tried to find the right words. I knew that Patrick was right, but I had learned that it was wrong. What I was feeling was wrong no matter what the blonde said.

What I didn't get was why Patrick was making a big deal about this. So, I would never date someone I was actually attracted to. I could live my life like that. I had already for years.

As for love. In this line of work it wasn't often that I saw love work out. Someone either got hurt or killed and claimed it was in loves name. I didn't understand the appeal of that.

Truthfully, I didn't believe in love, soul mates, or anything like that. It seemed completely ridiculous to find happiness in another person. I was perfectly fine the way I was now.

So what if I was completely alone? And if that made me sad oh well. It had been that way for so long. It was better for everyone if I was alone. That didn't mean I liked it. I was just used to it.

"They beat you, didn't they?" Patrick said after a few minutes.

"Yes," I said staring at him.

"You know what they did was wrong, don't you? There's nothing wrong with being gay."

Instead of answering the man I put on a completely neutral look. I didn't want to continue this conversation. I knew there was no point in it. Nothing he ever said was going to change my mind.

I knew that it was difficult for Patrick to let something go, but that's exactly what I wanted him to do. For years I had pushed my feelings away. It had taken a long time, but I had done it. I didn't want them to come back.

"Are we done?" I asked while reaching to turn on the elevator.

"For now," Patrick said softly, "But I'm not going to give up. You deserve love, Kimball."

"I don't believe in love."


	2. Plan

**READ! I can't help but believe that Patrick Jane would do this if given the chance. **

I own nothing. Slash. Mentions of abuse. **Sexual content**. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Morning Cho," Grace said smiling happily.

"Morning," I said nodding back.

Taking my seat at my desk I looked around the room and saw that Grace and Rigsby were at their desks and Lisbon was in her office. The only person missing was Patrick.

After the conversation last night I knew that everything was going to change. At least between Patrick and I. Luckily I believed that he wasn't going to tell anyone about it. Not yet at least.

I didn't know how long that was going to last though. Patrick was going to try to fix me. How he was going to do that was beyond me, but I knew that he wasn't going to stop until he did. Or I hit. Whichever came first.

"Cho," Patrick said walking in, "Come."

"No," Lisbon said coming in through the other door, "We have a case. Grab your gear and let's go."

"I'll ride with Cho. Alone."

Before anyone could say anything Patrick was already heading to the elevator. Holding back my sigh I followed him with the rest of the team. All of us knew that there was no way we could say no to him when he was like this.

As we waited in the elevator I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. What was the older man going to do to me now that he knew? Whatever it was I knew it wasn't going to be good.

When I got to my car I went to grab my car keys only to have Patrick pull them out of my hands and get into the drivers' seat. Obviously I had no choice in whatever Patrick had in mind.

Patrick ended up driving for about ten minutes before he pulled off to an abandoned road and stopped the car. I continued to simply stare forward not wanting any part of his plan.

"Kiss me," Patrick said turning to me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I want you to kiss me."

Feeling my eyes widen slightly I turned to him and saw that he was being completely serious. This was the faux-psychic's plan? Getting me to act on something I'd ignored for years?

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at him.

"I need you to see that being gay is fine," Patrick said shrugging.

"And kissing you is the answer?"

"Yes, you'll see that's it's fine being gay and you'll get to kiss me. It's a win-win situation."

"Jane…"

Before I could say anything else Patrick had reached over, basically pulled me onto his lap and forced me into a kiss. I kept myself completely still hoping he'd pull back before I gave in.

It wasn't that I didn't think Patrick was an attractive man. I had thought that since the first time I saw him. No, Patrick just wasn't the type of person that I was normally attracted to.

I kept trying to keep myself from giving in, but I couldn't help it. Patrick was an amazing kisser and strong enough not to let me pull away. I gave into the kiss and slowly started to kiss back.

Patrick kept the kiss very light and innocent for awhile before he ran his tongue across my lower lip. I knew that it was time for me to pull away and go to the crime scene, but instead I opened my mouth.

Feeling the blonde man's tongue gently start to caress mine I felt myself lose the control I prided myself on having. I forced myself over so I was straddling his waist and eagerly kissed him.

"Kimball," Patrick said breaking the kiss.

"Please," I pleaded softly grinding my hips against his, "Please, Patrick."

"Talk to me. What do you feel?"

"Pleasure. God…So much pleasure."

Attaching my lips to his neck I started to suck on it while grinding my hips harder. All of the times I had been in a situation like this before I had never felt this. Felt such pleasure.

I pulled back slightly to look at the mark that was now on Patrick's neck. When I was far enough back I saw a huge grin on Patrick's face. He looked so pleased with himself.

"Here," Patrick said guiding a hand down my chest, "Let me take care of that for you."

I was about to ask what he meant when Patrick opened my trousers and gripped me. Gasping loudly I bucked into his hand a few times before I felt my orgasm rip through me.

I sat there panting for a moment before I let Patrick guide me back to the passengers' seat. He tucked me back into my pants and buckled me into the seat with a soft smile on his lips.

Patrick opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off. He quickly picked it up and greeted Lisbon. With that grin still on his face he explained that I had gotten sick suddenly and he took me home.

"There," Patrick said hanging up the phone, "Now we have all day."

"To what?" I asked softly.

"Talk. Kimball, you're gay and you need to deal with that. This was the first step. Tell me, what do you feel now?"

Looking out the window I waited for the shame and hatred to roll over me, but they never came. I was satisfied with everything that happened. Though I still wish it wasn't with Patrick.

No, I wanted a relationship that meant something. I was never going to get that with the man in front of me. I just didn't know if I was ever going to be able to get what I wanted.

"Kimball," Patrick said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I feel alone," I said softly.

"We can fix that. We just need to find you a guy. That can't be that hard. So, Cho, what's your type?"


	3. Childish

**READ! I can't help but believe that Patrick Jane would do this if given the chance. **

I own nothing. Slash. Mentions of abuse. **Sexual content**. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Cho," Patrick said leaning against the bar, "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed," I said taking a sip of water.

Patrick cocked his eyebrow at me before smirking. If that smirk was anything to go by today was going to be long. Before I could say anything the faux-psychic turned away and walked further into the bar.

I stood there for a few minutes wondering what I was going to do when I heard someone clear their throat. Turning around at the sound I came face to face with a gorgeous man.

He had shaggy dyed midnight blue hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it. His eyes were a deep moss green. His skin had a deep tan to it that I could tell was completely natural.

The man was wearing a light gray trousers with deep purple pin stripes. His shirt was white while the vest was light gray and the front a shiny, silky purple matching the stripes. On the edge of his nose rested a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Hello," the man said with a soft New York accent, "I'm Carmine."

"Kimball," I said staring at him.

"You don't seem to want to be here."

"I don't."

Carmine stared at me for a moment before sighing. He looked like he had no idea what he was going to do next. Maybe I wasn't the only one that had no idea what they were doing.

"Can I be honest?" Carmine asked staring at the ground.

"Yes," I said not letting any emotion in my voice.

"My friend forced me to come over here by threatening to kidnap my school books. I mean, it's not that I didn't want to come over here. I did…I do…I am. That's not the point. Anyways, I'm…Not making any sense. I'm going to walk away and drown myself in rum. Have a nice night."

Carmine turned away from me and went further down the bar. Soon a glass of rum was placed in his hands that he took a drink from before banging his head on the bar gently a few times.

I had to admit that Carmine was a weird person. He seemed innocent and from the way he talked he must not be used to talking to people at a bar. All of that made him more attractive.

Patrick had brought me here to help me figure out my 'type'. I knew right away that I didn't want someone like him. It wasn't that he was a bad person, but I didn't want someone that was as manipulative as him.

Right now someone that was innocent and sweet seemed like the way to go. Though with him coming up to me like he did I knew that he had a good dose of self-esteem.

Moving quietly I went over to Carmine's side and stood there. It took a moment but the younger man turned his head so he was staring up at me. He looked like he didn't understand why I was there.

"My friend forced me here to try to figure out my 'type' after forcing me to come out to him," I said looking around the bar.

"Friends kind of suck," Carmine said smiling softly, "Especially when they're right."

"Yes," I said finally finding Patrick in the crowd, "They do."

"Do you want something to drink?"

Looking down at Carmine I saw that he looked hopeful. He really had no idea how I was going to react. Maybe he didn't have as much self-esteem as I had thought he did.

"Water," I said nodding once.

Most people would have shown some reaction to me not ordering alcohol, but Carmine simply smiled and ordered me a glass of water while ordering himself another glass of rum.

Sitting next to Carmine I saw him smile to himself before moving so he was facing me. I had to admit now that I saw him with a smile I never wanted to see him without it.

"So, what do you do?" Carmine asked after a moment of silence.

"Cop," I said taking a drink of water, "You?"

"I'm getting a degree in art. One day my art is going to be in museums."

Nodding my head I listened as Carmine went on about his art. I had been wrong before. I could never been with someone like this. He was too…Childish for me to have a relationship with.

After a few minutes I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I had been in there for almost a minute before the door opened and Patrick walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"So?" Patrick said happily.

"No," I said staring.

"Too much?"

"Yes."

Patrick nodded his head a few times before grabbing my arm and pulling me not only out of the bathroom but out of the bar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carmine looking confused, but I wasn't able to say or do anything to him.

Soon I found myself sitting in Patrick's car with him staring at me. I could tell that it was his 'figuring out' look. Of course he was coming up with another plan while all I wanted to do was sleep.

"We'll go to another bar tomorrow," Patrick said nodding, "Different bar, different type of people."

"Jane," I said ready to give up on this whole thing.

"No, I'm going to find you a boyfriend."

Sighing I opened my mouth to say something when Patrick surged forward and locked his lips with mine again. Letting my eyes flutter closed I threaded a hand through his hair and brought him closer.

Our tongues battled for a moment before I let Patrick take over. His tongue mapped my mouth causing me to let out a soft moan. The man really was an amazing kisser.

"Tomorrow night?" Patrick asked breaking the kiss.

"Okay," I said nodding.


	4. Strong

**READ! I can't help but believe that Patrick Jane would do this if given the chance. **

I own nothing. Slash. Mentions of abuse. **Sexual content**. Almost done! Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, Cho," Patrick said patting my back, "New night, new bar, new guys."

What was Patrick thinking? First we go to a bar filled with college students and now we were in bar filled with cowboys. I officially thought that Patrick Jane was completely insane.

Once again I opened my mouth to explain why this was a bad idea only to have Patrick walk away. I turned to the door ready to walk away when I froze almost hitting a tall mans chest.

Letting my eyes slowly move over his body I noticed just how built this man was. That caused a shot of excitement through me. If innocent didn't work maybe the strong man would.

When my eyes finally got to his face I saw that he had a smirk on his lips. His warm hazel eyes were almost glowing. His skin tanned from years working in the sun and his brown hair tucked under a cowboy hat.

"Hi," the man said tipping his hat slightly, "I'm Mark."

"Kimball," I said staring up at him.

"Well, Kimball, would you like something to drink?"

Nodding my head I let Mark lead me to the bar and ordered some water. He gave me a confused look but instead of saying anything he turned and ordered a shot of whiskey.

I continued to look over Mark as we sat there. He was attractive enough and there was something about his muscles that made me want to feel them, but I still wasn't sure about this.

There just seemed to be something about him that put me on edge. More likely then not I was just trying to find the bad in the plan, but I was never one to ignore my instincts.

"So, Kimball," Mark said nursing his drink, "Tell me about yourself."

I stared at Mark for a second longer before calmly telling him a condensed version of my life. Truthfully, I hoped him finding out that I was a cop would make him walk off, but he just smirked through everything.

Once I finished saying a few thing, very few things, Mark started to talk himself. I was happy to find out that he actually did own a farm and wasn't one of those people that faked it.

I didn't like the hand that was now resting on my knee though. Part of me was screaming to get away from him, but instead I just sat there and continued to listen to him talk.

Lifting up my drink I continued to listen to Mark as I took a sip, but as soon as my glass was back on the bar I found Mark's lips against mine. I felt my eyes widen almost comically as his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth.

Before I was able to say or do anything I felt a hand grab mine and pull me away from Mark. Turning to my right slightly I saw Patrick standing there with a glare on his face.

Once again I found myself being pulled out of the bar without being able to say anything. If things kept going this way Patrick would be my first and last experience with a man.

"Jane," I said once we were in the car.

Instead of saying anything Jane just started the car and drove off. His hands were gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. I understood that he was upset, but 'white-knuckle upset'?

After a few moments of not talking I turned my head to look out the window. The scenery looked familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out where we were or where Patrick was taking us.

As we drove I thought about everything that happened at the bar. I might have thought that Mark was coming on a little too strong, but he was a fairly good kisser. Patrick was better.

Maybe it was his lips. They were so much softer compared to Mark's. When he kissed me it was like he knew exactly what I wanted. Of course, I wanted there to be a bit of a fight, but I didn't want to be in control.

Patrick wasn't my type though. I couldn't really explain it, but the faux-psychic was too…Him. There was no way I would ever want to be in a real relationship with someone like him.

"Kimball," Patrick said knocking me from my thoughts.

Blinking a few times I looked out the window and saw that we were back to the abandoned road. What exactly was Patrick thinking bringing me back here? How was this part of his plan?

I slowly turned to Patrick and saw that his face was completely blank. Okay, I thought that him seeing angry was something I didn't want to see again, but this look was even worse.

"Jane," I said staring at him.

"Tell me that wasn't your type," Patrick said softly.

"No. It wasn't."

Patrick nodded his head a few times his eyes moving so he was staring out the front window though he body was facing me. Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was very innocent lasting a few seconds before I pulled back and stared at him once more. Patrick moved his eyes so he was looking at me a confused smile on his face.

Part of me was expecting him to say something, but instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was just as innocent as the one I gave him until his tongue brushed against my lower lip and my hand tangled into his hair.

Opening my mouth I groaned softly as his tongue slowly tangled with mine. I knew that I should be wondering why I was making out with Patrick, again, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Slowly breaking the kiss Patrick and I stared at each other for a moment before he surged forward his lips attaching to my neck. Gasping softly I felt myself arch against him as he gently scrapped his teeth against my skin.

Patrick pulled away once again and gave me a wide smile. Seeing that I couldn't help but be glad that he was back to smile. He looked so much better with a smile on his lips.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Patrick said starting the car.


	5. Smart

**READ! I can't help but believe that Patrick Jane would do this if given the chance. **

I own nothing. Slash. Mentions of abuse. **Sexual content**. Almost done! Review.

Tell me, have you figured out Patrick's plan?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Third bar, Cho," Patrick said patting my back, "In as many days. You should be proud."

With that Patrick turned and walked away. I was beginning to see a pattern. We'd get to the bar in relative silence, Patrick would say something random to me, and then he'd walk away.

There was one difference this time though. I didn't like that he walked away. Why didn't I want him to leave? It wasn't like I was ever going to date him. He wasn't my type at all. At least I didn't think he was.

No, the man was too…I didn't even know the words needed to describe him. It was obvious that he was attractive. Anyone that looked at him would be able to figure that out.

His personality was so odd. I wasn't sure I, or anyone else for that fact, knew him at all. Maybe he didn't even know himself anymore. I didn't like that. It seemed too… lonely.

"Did you know the word 'nice' originally meant 'foolish' or 'stupid'?" a man said from my left.

"Yes," I said barely glancing at him.

"Not a lot of people know that. I'm Matthew."

"Kimball."

"Kimball, that means 'War Leader'."

As Matthew talked I looked over the man. He looked like he was still trying to come into his looks, but there was an appeal to him. Not like Patrick who could wear a plastic bag and look amazing.

Matthew was an extremely skinny and tall man with long curly black hair. His eyes were a deep chocolate color while his skin was a deep brown color. Yes, he was attractive.

The younger man continued to tell me random facts and stories as we sat there. I could tell that he was an intelligent man, but it was like he was trying to impress me with it.

I didn't like that Matthew was trying to impress me. That usually meant that the person wasn't acting like themselves and that was something I hated more than anything else.

I wanted to know who a person at the very beginning of the 'relationship'. If they were going to pretend to be someone they weren't at the first meaning then it wasn't what I wanted.

"So, Kimball," Matthew said after awhile of talking, "What do you do?"

"Cop," I said turning to him.

Bracing myself for another almost lecture on something I already knew I looked around the bar for Patrick. It took awhile but I eventually found him sitting alone at a table with a drink in his hands.

Part of me wanted to walk over there and sit down, but I knew that Patrick would never let me get away with that. He wanted me to be out around people and find my 'true love'.

I couldn't say that I understood any of that though. Even now I didn't know if I believed in love at all. This whole thing still just seemed like too much of a waste of time for me.

Patrick was so adamant that I find someone to love that I knew he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. That was exactly what I wanted though. I wanted to forget that these few days had happened.

Why did the one person that wouldn't drop it have to figure out that I was gay? Someone that wouldn't listen to anything I said because they thought they knew best? Why Patrick Jane?

"Hey Cho," Patrick said cutting into my thoughts, "What's up?"

Blinking a few times I realized that sometime when I was lost in my thoughts Patrick had gotten up from his seat and made his way over to me. I couldn't believe I was that far into my thinking.

"We were talking," Matthew said glaring slightly at Patrick.

"Not anymore," Patrick said grinning happily, "Let's go."

Letting Patrick take my hand I found myself, one again, being pulled out of the bar. It was odd, but I was beginning to wonder if this was going to be my life from now on.

When we got into his car Patrick turned the engine on and was about to start driving when he looked over at me. A second later the engine was off causing silence to fill the space.

"Did you want to stay there talking to the Professor?" Patrick asked cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Professor?" I asked staring at him.

"Did you even look at the guy? Or listen to him for that matter? He was still wearing what he taught in and you could easily tell from his knowledge that he had at least two degree's. Come on, Cho, I know you're better then that."

A grin came to Patrick's face as he said that, but I didn't comment back. After a few more seconds for silence Patrick turned the car back on and started driving. Luckily, this time I knew he was taking me home.

The drive was rather long giving me enough time to think of the past three nights. Patrick would force me to go to a bar with him after work, I'd meet a random guy, Patrick would come and take me away, and right before taking me home we'd kiss.

So far the only part I'd been looking forward to was the kiss. Wait, why was that the thing I wanted? Patrick and I kissing was just a way for me to steel my nerves so I'd continue to go with him to the bar.

That still didn't explain why I was looking forward to the kiss. Maybe I was just reading too much into everything that was going on. This was Patrick Jane for crying out loud.

"Cho," Patrick said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said turning to him.

"We're here. Unless I've been dropping you off at the wrong house the past few nights."

Turning to look out the window I saw that we were in front of my house. Slowly I turned back to Patrick and found myself pressing my lips to his once more. It wasn't long before I broke the kiss and went into my home without another word.


	6. Exposed

**READ! I can't help but believe that Patrick Jane would do this if given the chance. **

I own nothing. Slash. Mentions of abuse. **Sexual content**. Review.

Tell me, have you figured out Patrick's plan?

Last chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Cho," Rigsby said nodding his head slightly, "See you Monday. If we don't get called in."

Nodding my head slightly in return I looked down at the paperwork from the day hoping that I might be able to focus long enough to finish these last few files and go home.

Of course there was one thing that was standing between me and going home soon. Or at least there was one person standing in my way. The faux-psychic himself, Patrick Jane.

Patrick Jane with his curly golden hair that was always perfect. His tanned skin that was so nice and soft. His amazing pink lips that were so warm when they pressed against mine.

Was his plan? This whole time Patrick wanted me to figure out what type of man I was attracted to. He had me meet someone childish, someone strong, and now someone smart. All the things that made up the man that was Patrick Jane.

It would also explain why he kissed me. He wanted to see if he should go through with his plan. All of this was because he wanted me to realize I wanted him. And I did want him.

Looking up from my paper work I found myself staring at Patrick's empty couch. He had been gone for almost ten minutes now and I had no idea when he was going to come back

"Cho?" Grace said concern in her voice.

"I have to go," I said walking away from her.

I got to the elevator just as the doors opened. Just inside the doors were Lisbon and Patrick looking like they were arguing about something. At least that's what she looked like. Patrick, as always, had a grin on his face.

"Hey, Cho," Patrick said happily, "Ready to go?"

Once again I nodded my head and walked into the elevator as Lisbon walked out. Part of me was glad that she left, but I knew that I had to wait at least awhile longer before I could say anything to Patrick.

When we got outside I made my way to Patrick's car and climbed into the drivers' seat before he was able to. He looked at me with a confused smile, but handed me the keys once he had climbed in.

As I drove I wondered if I knew what I was doing. This was Patrick Jane. A colleague, a friend, someone I was going to have to work with everyday. Somehow that didn't matter.

Pulling onto the abandoned road I cut the engine off and turned to the blonde. His head was cocked to the side in slight amusement, but I could see that he was nervous about what I was doing.

I waited a moment before leaning over and pressing my lips to his. It was so hesitant that I was about to pull back and drive myself home, but I could feel his lips moving against mine slowly.

Patrick placed one hand on the back of my head while the other rested on my lower back causing to kiss to deepen. Groaning softly I pressed myself against him as much as I could before breaking the kiss.

"You figured it out," Patrick said smiling.

"I did," I said softly.

"Took you less time then I thought it would. I had another five bars lined up."

Looking into Patrick's amazingly blue eyes I slowly ran a hand through his hair. Patrick was my type. He was exactly what I wanted. And I was what…Who he wanted too.

Once again I was confused by that. When had Patrick gone from thinking of me as a colleague to liking me? And how was he so sure that I was going to like him back? Maybe he really was a psychic.

"So, Kimball," Patrick said kissing the inside of my wrist, "Want to grab something to eat? I know a nice place that serves good Italian food. It could be our first date."

Even as Patrick talked I wondered if I was making the right decision. I knew what kind of person this man was. I knew what he was capable of doing and what he was going to do for his family.

Where was I going to fit into in this whole situation? What would happen when he finally found Red John? Was he still going to kill the man and go to jail or would he forget that because of me?

No, Patrick was never going to give up on kill Red John. Nothing I did or said was going to change that. And part of me didn't want him to give it up the search for the man.

Feeling Patrick take my hand into his I was brought into a sweet kiss. My eyes slipped shut as I let the faux-psychic take control and wash away all the thoughts I had been thinking.

"Kimball," Patrick whispered against my lips, "Go out with me."

Before I was able to say anything his lips were pressed against mine again. Groaning softly I let myself be pushed against the drivers' seat while Patrick leaned over me all while never breaking the kiss.

Patrick broke the kiss a moment later to give me a wide grin. How the man in front of me could look so angelic in this moment was beyond me, but I still felt myself smile slightly.

Placing another innocent kiss to my lips Patrick pulled back fully and grinned. He had the same look on his face that he got after he solved a case. I loved how that smile warmed me.

"So what do you say, Cho?" Patrick asked staring at me, "Italian?"

"Italian," I said starting the car.


End file.
